


just the thought of you (gets me so high)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Injury, M/M, Pain Medication, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: The next time his eyes blink open, Sid is there. Sid! He loves Sid. Sid is just…the best.anonymous asked:So can I request a story? I’m in desperate need of injured Geno and hovering, awkward, worried Sid.





	just the thought of you (gets me so high)

Zhenya is high. Soooo high.

They put him on the good stuff, and right now he doesn’t mind, well, anything. Not that he’s badly hurt and is bound to be out for a while, not that he’s in a hospital, which he hates. Not that he’s all alone at the moment, which he hates even more.

He took a hit during the game, or something, he can’t quite remember.

The next time his eyes blink open, Sid is there. Sid! He loves Sid. Sid is just…the best.

Sid doesn’t look so happy though. He’s leaning over Zhenya, asking him something about his meds, maybe? English is hard. And he looks unhappy. That’s bad. Sid should never look unhappy. Zhenya reaches up and prods at the worried line between Sid’s eyebrows. Sid’s hair is wet, is it raining outside? Oh, right, the game.

“Did you come straight from the arena just to see me, baby?” Zhenya slurs. “Aww. Got a smile for me?  You always look so sweet when you smile.”

“Can’t understand you, G,” Sid says, and smiles tightly. “Still don’t speak Russian.”

Right, Russian. Sid doesn’t speak Russian. Too bad. Zhenya digs around in the molasses swamp that is his doped-up brain for some English.

“Pretty,” is what he finally comes up with. Sid blinks at him.

“What the hell do they have you on, G?”

And that’s wrong, Zhenya  _always_  thinks Sid is pretty, it isn’t just the fucking drugs, okay? He needs to communicate this somehow.

“Beautiful.” Zhenya smiles, proud of himself for remembering the word. “Good to see beautiful face.” Bonus points for Zhenya. 

“Wha—-what the hell, G?” Sid stammers, blushing. So. Cute.  Zhenya tries to stroke Sid’s face but his coordination is off and he ends up mostly just patting at it.

“Love you so much, baby,” he says. And at that, Sid’s face goes white. Huh, Sid knows the Russian for “I love you”? Who the fuck has been telling Sid they love him in Russian? Zhenya needs to have a word with them. Sid already  _has_  a Russian to tell him they love him: Zhenya. If Sid had wanted a Russian harem Zhenya would know about it already. Wait.  _Does_  Sidney want a Russian harem? This is important.

“Sid?” Zhenya says.

“Yeah, G,” Sid replies, voice soft and nervous. Zhenya gets a little lost watching Sid worry his plush lower lip between his teeth, before he remembers his question.

“How many Russian?”

“How many **—** G. You’re rambling. Try and get some sleep, ok? I’ll be here. I’ll be right here.” 

Oh, that’s good. Zhenya feels warm and happy knowing Sid is going to stay with him.

“I love you,” he tells Sid again. Who the fuck knows which language it is this time. Sid reaches out, and takes Zhenya’s hand in his.

“Tell me again when the meds wear off, ok?” Sid say, and his eyes look red. “If you even mean any of it or know who you’re talking to.”

“Talking to  _you_ , Sid,” Zhenya says indignantly. But even now he can feel his thoughts slowing and his eyes are growing heavy. He clutches at Sid’s hand as his eyes fall closed and the sounds of the room blur.

As soon as he’s awake, he’ll tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from "Want to Want Me" cover by Megan Davies. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
